A Small Collection of Poems, with a Touch of Cinnamon
by MaggslovesPerry
Summary: Stuff on writers, readers, characters, to clear my mind and my writers block too! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new thing for me to keep encouraged with other stuff I'm writing. I'm putting this as Penderwick's fanfiction just because thats what it is right now. I will also write about other writers and just one page poems (at least, in google docs). I do already have one for Spark Writer (if you haven't checked those stories out do!) but am starting with Skye, because I think she can be easy and hard to write, so I wanted to try. Let me know more suggestions if you like it, and if you don't, let me know what I can do to improve! **

**Skye Penderwick**

There's a girl sitting on a bench there

Reading.

A book on Astrophysics.

She

Is

Killing you

Enthralling, with her scorn

And talking back

and maybe… even a little sass?

But no, Skye Penderwick is not what you are thinking

There is no attitude, no raging hormones.

There's an understanding

Of the sky, and the earth and everything

that doesn't include emotion, stupidity

And Jane

But Skye doesn't need to understand.

Because she has it all.

Present tense.

She clings to it, the stars and the dark matter

The family and the friends

and, Jeffrey.

Who she can't place.

Is he a lover or a brother?

Friend or family.

But she doesn't try.

Not yet.

So Jeffrey waits.

Because Skye,

adroit,

tactful,

intelligent,

bold,

avid,

wonderful Skye

She

is the one you wait for.


	2. Chapter 2

Spark Writer

There is a beauty

A strange, transfixing beauty

In capturing the perfect word

For a feeling, or a moment

Or the collide of two people

I have seen a wonderful eloquence

Of the perfect, perfect world

Woven by threads of words,

Swirling

Dancing

Darting in circles around each other

There is something that captures you

As you read

There is a- please don't end

please don't end, please don't end

please don't end.

But then it does. And there is no room for it to ever have kept going

Because it ends when it needs to

Where it needs to

There is always going to be some of me screaming

"Where the fuck is the next section!"

But that just dulls it down.

I've learned to quench the rush of emotion and breath deeply

For a moment I can soak

In the happiness, the heartbreak

The ending of it all

And maybe the beginning?

This rush, this beautiful rush

comes only once a week or so,

So I wait in giddy anticipation, for when it will come

And I can

Plunge,

Soak,

Grasp,

Die,

Live,

Breathe,

and just

read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for everything! Keep well!

Jane Penderwick

From the time she was little,

Jane loved to dance with language.

Words sprouted in her tiny garden

She would write them over and over

Beauty

Trust

Happiness

Jane cherished not only the feeling

But the words themselves.

The way the B curved on top,

like the crest of a sleeping girl

Or how the T was only in straight lines

Jane loved how Skye's name was mostly curves

an effervescent kaleidoscope of energy

balled up in a bundle of blonde girl

But Jane loved her name best.

The way the J caught the straight line

and turned it into a curve

How the a looked.

the n was curves also,

and the e nearly killed her

But how could she explain to Skye

that when she dreamed,

her name was a separate being

the words could curve over each other

melt and transform

changing from happy to sad

great to terrible

vivacious to sullen

in the heartbeat it took for Jane to grasp their hand

So Jane kept quiet.

Never knowing that she wasn't crazy

Skye's name was separate from her being

She wasn't insane,

depressed

sad

confused

or

just strange

Jane was a writer.


	4. Chapter 4

A Blackout Poem (THANK YOU SPARK WRITER!)

From The Book of Virtues- the chapter on the Velveteen Rabbit (picked randomly)

About Ben:

For he knew that

Generally

Wind

Stared at him

Why don't you get up and play

it said

I can jump higher than anything!

But of course he

was made all in one piece

He began to whirl around and dance

and he would give anything in the world


	5. Chapter 5

Why does the world spin? Batty was so confused, always. Why did her sisters fall in love? And her father? And Hound too? Batty didn't understand what it was. What? An infection. Stuck all around her. And then, she saw a face that peered out. From behind the rosebush. And she understood. How light works. How it controls everything. And when it is turned on, The world is blinding. The world can kill you. And lift you up. And carry you toward them. So Batty walked. And she smiled. The light faded for a moment. And she smiled again. And she understood. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so, Two notes before this one.

A: I'm going to try to post on this every day, just to keep myself going, as my other one takes SO MUCH MORE TIME and I'm almost out of school, so I can Finally finish that...

B: I'm branching out from Penderwicks, and this is for a Midsummer Night's Dream, which my school is doing in a week (I'm Hippolyta, so I'll be posting some wieghty women out of power stuff soon, and singing Dreams by Bastille ft. Gabrielle Aplin- check the song out...). This is for Titania and Oberon, who are played by two of my good friend, so this is for them... And I think I'm calling it _Planet of Spoken Word_.

Thanks for all the views, comments and support!

-MaggslovesPerry

He was dark and illustrious

In his cruel love for the planetarium of light

that blossoms before him,

moons circling them,

turning their presence into a moving beast

restless, a half moon

half in shadow

half in light

And as harsh words cross the cusp

of this being,

It writhes and thrashes

And,

You cannot stop watching.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes, I feel like I can make the world spin.

Sometimes, I feel like the world just spins me.

Until I'm too dizzy.

And I have to fall down.

But I have to get back up, because if it sees

The weakness stuck inside me.

It won't stop.

Because I know the world is ruthless.

I peak, and drop.

I die, and am pulled back to life

In this insecent game

called Love.

And Oberon,

with his beautiful power,

left. As he had to.

And as we kissed for the last time.

He didn't wish me goodbye.

Because he didn't need to.

He would be watching. I knew.

But Theseus was calling me already.

Theseus was beckoning.

And I wasn't letting myself cry.

Because life would fucking see me.

And I couldn't let that happen.

I couldn't

So I didn't cry.

But I wanted to.


End file.
